En la Colina Melancolía
by Blinking Pigs
Summary: AU.La vida de Noodle es una basura,pero todo cambia cuando conoce a tres chicos que le darán un giro a su historia.Mejorándola y al mismo tiempo empeorándola,mas que nada cuando dos de ellos se enamoran de la japonesa,confundiéndola cada vez más y más...
1. ¿Casualidad o Destino?

**_Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen a mí. Yo solo juego con ellos porque me encanta. Me encanta Gorillaz. Amo Gorillaz. Gorillaz, Gorillaz, Gorillaz... Ok, creo que me emocioné. Debe ser el café._**

_Se preguntarán... ¿Por qué "En la Colina Melancolía"? Simplemente, porque amo la canción "On Melancholly Hill" La letra es hermosa, la canción también. Es algo romántica, en fin. La amo. Y se la dedico a esta historia._

_Recuerden, es un Univervo Alterno, es todo inventado. Las edades no concuerdan con las reales, Noodle tiene 21, 2D tiene 25, Murdoc 35 y Russell 28._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

**¿Casualidad o destino?**

"¡No quiero volver a verte aquí, nunca más!" Charles Black, el dueño de la casa en la que Noodle alquilaba lanzó las maletas de ésta hacia la fría, lluviosa y oscura intemperie.

"¡Un mes más, por favor!" se arrodilló en el pavimento "¡Conseguiré el trabajo y pagaré la renta, lo juro!" rogó entre sollozos.

"Lo mismo dijiste la última vez… ¡Y la anterior! Ya no te creo, vete antes de que llame a la policía" Cerró dando un portazo en la cara de la nipona.

"¡Mierda!" gritó. La lluvia mojaba su rostro junto con las lágrimas, y su ropa comenzaba a empaparse.

Dando un estornudo tomó sus dos grandes maletas y se levantó con dificultad. Su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo temblaba de frío.

_No puede ser peor, NO DEBE…_

Pensó esto, dio dos escasos pasos y una camioneta pasó rápidamente a su lado empapándola de agua sucia.

"¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!" Dio un golpe lleno de rabia a una papelera, haciendo que su dedo gordo doliera.

"Rayos" susurró con bronca mientras masajeaba su dedo.

_Un techo. Necesito encontrar un maldito techo por lo menos esta noche…_

Y así, con su dedo dolorido y cubierta de agua sucia caminó por las calles de la cuidad. No tenía dinero para pagar un motel, así que no le quedaba otra que dormir en un callejón. En un sucio y oscuro callejón.

Fue en medio de estos pensamientos cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Tenía esa extraña sensación que uno siente cuando la están siguiendo de cerca…

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero lo único que logró divisar fueron dos figuras humanas a una cuadra y media. Continuó caminando más rápido.

"Dios, por favor…" murmuró con los ojos cerrados. "Un callejón, lo que sea… por favor"

Así caminó una cuadra, nerviosa, repitiéndose una y otra vez; _No mires atrás, no mires atrás…_

Hasta que lo hizo. Mala idea.

Ahí estaban… dos tipos se acercaban a ella mirándola fijamente. Noodle volvió a darse la vuelta y caminar más rápidamente.

"¡Hey, tú!" gritó uno de ellos. No los miró, solo se dedicó a seguir caminando.

"¡Eh, te estamos hablando a ti!"

Su corazón no dejaba de golpear fuertemente en su pecho. No necesitaba más desgracias esa noche.

De pronto, alguien la tomó del hombro por la espalda y la giró bruscamente. Noodle gritó, pero rápidamente le taparon la boca.

"No grites, no hagas nada que no te digamos a menos que quieras esto…" le mostró una navaja de plata" en tu estómago, ¿Quedó claro?"

Ella solo se limitó a asentir aterrorizada. Noodle sintió que era el fin, no quería saber nada más de su vida…

Los hombres tomaron las maletas con agilidad. El que tenía la navaja la rozó en su estómago, haciéndola emitir un grito que fue ahogado por la mano que tapaba su boca.

Así, la soltaron bruscamente, tirándola en el duro pavimento y corriendo con velocidad.

Noodle, sin levantarse, tocó su herida e intentó observar en la oscuridad. Sangraba bastante.

"¡HEY, QUE RAYOS ESTÁN…!" Un corpulento hombre de tez oscura se acercaba a zancadas a ella mientras miraba a los tipos que la habían robado. Pero era tarde, ya habían doblado la esquina y desaparecido.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó al ver a Noodle tirada en el suelo, sollozando y sobándose la herida. Se arrodilló ante ella y apartó su mano de la herida "Carajo, esos desgraciados te lastimaron…"

La voz del hombre comenzó a hacerse distante, y cayó en un desmayo instantáneamente…

"¡Mira, Murdoc! ¡Se está desperando!"

"No grites, idiota"

Un dolor agudo de cabeza. Confusión. Visión borrosa.

Noodle abrió lentamente los ojos y enseguida estrechó los ojos al recibir tanta luz.

"¿Dónde…?" comenzó a preguntar con voz ronca. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Un chico alto, de cabello azul y ojos completamente negros se acercó a ella para verla mejor. Noodle emitió un alarido y se alejó completamente asustada al darse cuenta que NO tenía ojos.

"¿¡Quién mierda eres y por qué no tienes ojos!" preguntó aterrorizada.

El rostro del chico se entristeció y se alejó sin emitir palabra.

"¡La vas a asustar, estúpido!" Le gritó otro hombre "Déjalo, luego te explicaremos. Soy Murdoc, mucho gusto…" Le extendió su mano. Noodle la miró seria, pero no la tocó.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó con seriedad. Murdoc, sin moverse, miró hacia la puerta y gritó.

"¡Russel, ven rápido!"

"¿Quién es Russel? ¿Qué es todo esto?"

La herida en su estómago palpitó, haciéndola recordar todo de principio a fin. Instintivamente, llevó su mano hacia ella con una mueca de dolor.

"¡¿Te duele?" preguntó rápidamente el chico de cabello azul y se acercó con velocidad.

"Un poco…" murmuró, observándole un poco asustada por la reacción.

"Oh… Lo siento" se alejó nuevamente. Tenía pinta de no ser muy brillante.

"No la asustes, face-ache"

En ese momento, entró el mismo tipo que la había encontrado luego de que la robaran.

Ella sonrió ante el reconocimiento.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Me duele la cabeza. Y mi herida…" hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Toma esto" le acercó una botella de agua y una pastilla para el dolor.

"Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Russell. Él es 2D" señaló al peliazul "Y él Murdoc"

"Si, ya me había dicho" tragó la pastilla con rapidez. "Soy Noodle"

"Mucho gusto" sonrió Russel "Siento mucho lo de anoche, ¿Te robaron algo de mucho valor…?"

Noodle suspiró entristecida "Sí. Me robaron todo lo que tenía, dos maletas"

"Lo siento mucho" susurró.

"¿Dónde vives?" preguntó Murdoc con curiosidad mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"No tengo casa" miró sus manos con tristeza. "Ayer el dueño de donde alquilaba me echó por no pagar la renta"

"Vaya. Suena a mucha mierda junta" expulsó el aire mirando hacia arriba.

"Lo es…"

"¿Y no tienes a dónde ir…? Ya sabes, lo de algún familiar o algo" preguntó Russell.

"Mi familia vive en Japón"

"Oh."

"Sip. Una historia de mierda, pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Así es la vida. ¿Me das un cigarro?" preguntó a Murdoc. Éste le extendió la caja y tomó uno. Mientras lo encendía le echó una mirada al peliazul, que la observaba atentamente con rostro embobado.

_¡Vamos Noodle, comienza con tu acto! Necesitas dónde vivir…_

Si, así es como conseguía las cosas de vez en cuando, si se encontraba en alguna situación apretada…

Le dio una calada al cigarro y expulsó el humo con rapidez.

"Todo esto es basura" puso su mejor cara de cachorrito mojado "no tengo donde vivir…" dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo de su pecho.

2D enseguida reaccionó extendiendo su mano hacia ella con tristeza pero dejándola caer enseguida, como con miedo de asustarla.

Murdoc la miró incrédulo.

"Bien, bien. Te dejaremos vivir aquí si dejas ese _acting_ tan patético, por amor a Satán" rodó los ojos.

"¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gra…!"

"No agradezcas tanto, no tienes ni dónde vivir. Tranquila" sonrió Russell. "Aquí vivimos todos juntos, nunca se incorporó una mujer… pero ésta puede ser la primera vez"

"¿Eso significa que no podré andar en bóxer por la casa? Dah, que vá, lo voy a hacer igual" interrumpió Murdoc.

Todos miraron a 2D en busca de aprobación.

"¿Q-qué…? ¡Ah! S-sí, no hay problema" tartamudeó incómodo.

Noodle sonrió alegre. Luego recordó que no tenía sus pertenencias…

"¡Diablos! Mis malditas cosas…" se golpeó la frente "Ésta es mi única ropa" señaló su vestimenta, entre ella la remera algo manchada con sangre.

"Oh, descuida, te prestaremos algo, déjame ver…" Russell buscó algo en su armario, pero toda la ropa era demasiado grande.

"Yo no presto mis malditas cosas, lo siento _princesa_" se disculpó alzando las manos, Murdoc. "Vayan a buscar algo al cuarto de 2D"

"Ah, sí" dijo éste, siempre tímido.

Russell salió de la habitación enseguida.

"Así que… Viven todos aquí, y… ¿En qué trabajan, y todo eso?" preguntó la nipona dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

"Música" Murdoc sonrió entre satánica y seductoramente "Tenemos una banda"

"¿Una banda?" preguntó Noodle bastante interesada. Ella tocaba muy bien la guitarra. Hacía un tiempo ella tenía una, pero la había empeñado para pagar la renta.

"Gorillaz. Ya te mostraremos algo"

"¡Genial! Amo la música. Toco la guitarra…"

"¿Me estás jodiendo?" preguntó un impresionado Murdoc "¡Un guitarrista es lo que nos falta!"

"¿Enserio? ¡Vaya casualidad! Pueden probarme, yo estoy dispuesta…"

"Claro que si, princesa. Cuando quieras" hizo una pausa "¿Casualidad? No creo en ellas. Destino" sonrió

"Creo que mi suerte comenzó a cambiar" suspiró Noodle. Y tenía razón, porque esto, era solo el comienzo...


	2. Insomnio y juegos de video

_**Como ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Yo sólo juego con ellos, y bla bla bla bla blá (Rockit)**_

_**¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo! Por que el siguiente... ¡Lo van a disfrutar el doble!**_

_**¡Lluvia de besos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos<strong>

**Insomnio y juegos de video**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel día en el que Noodle despertó en Kong Studios.

Los chicos habían sido tan amables con ella, simplemente no podía dejar de repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta el punto de agotarlos un poco. Digo, tampoco les molestaba que hiciera algunas limpiezas u ordenara un poco la casa, eso sí que era genial. Les hacía falta una mujer en aquel lugar.

Era mentira aquello de que Noodle había sido la primera en vivir allí; Paula Cracker, antigua novia de 2D y perra profesional, compartió el hogar con ellos en algún momento. Hasta que un día Russel la encontró con Murdoc en uno de los cubículos del baño, y vaya que eso lastimó al pobre de 2D. Por eso, ellos habían echo el trato de _no volver a hablar del tema nunca más, como si nunca hubiese pasado_.

No volvería a pasar, de eso estaban seguros. Bueno, al menos eso creían.

Volviendo al tema de la _nueva vida_ de Noodle, aquella no podría ir mejor. Le habían tomado una prueba de guitarra y logró impresionarlos, entrando al grupo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tenía su habitación en aquel sitio; solo disponía de una cama y un armario, pero sabía que poco a poco la mejoraría a su gusto, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Su relación con los chicos también era buena, en especial con Russel, ya que era gracias a él que se encontraba ahí, a pesar de que Murdoc repitiera una y otra vez que era a él que debía de darle las gracias, que si no fuera porque le permitió quedarse en Kong estaría en la calle pidiendo limosnas. Como sea.

El satanista no dejaba de enviarle indirectas constantemente; se le acercaba con aquella sonrisa entre maliciosa y seductora, invitándola a conocer _la suavidad de su cama_ en el Winnebago y la observaba de arriba abajo como si fuese a comérsela. Poco le faltaba para acorralarla en algún roncón oscuro y hacer vaya-a-saber-uno-qué con ella. Eso no hacía más que incomodar a Noodle, pobre, que no podía decirle mucho ya que era nueva viviendo allí, y sabía que Murdoc no tendría mucho problema en sacarla en un chasqueo de dedos.

Y por último estaba 2D. El tímido y no-muy-despierto chico de cabello azul, que había perdido sus ojos en un accidente causado por el bajista hace un tiempo. El pobre no dejaba de recibir abusos y maltratos por parte del mismo constantemente. Al principio era algo chistoso, pero luego de ver que la cosa se pasaba de la raya, Noodle comenzó a sentir lástima por 2D. A veces sentía la necesidad de acercarse y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ambos eran tímidos y a penas lograban cruzar un par de palabras al día, y alguna que otra mirada.

La nipona estaba pensando exactamente en eso mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de un vaso de agua a la madrugada.

_Comenzar__é a ser más simpática e intentaré entablar algún tipo de amistad_; se repetía una y otra vez.

El ambiente oscuro y silencioso del lugar no lograba más que sugestionar la mente de la japonesa, asustándola. Encima estaba perdida, _qué bueno_.

"¿Dónde rayos estaba la maldita co…?" comenzó a susurrar, pero fue interrumpida por un alarido y chocó contra algo, dando un respingo por el susto.

Allí se encontraba un tembloroso y asustado 2D, agachado al mismo nivel que ella y con ambos brazos tapando su rostro, como esperando un golpe.

"¿2D?"

El peliazul la observó un segundo, y dando un suspiro abandonó su pose defensiva.

"Oh, eras tú Noodle. Por un momento pensé que eras un monstruo" comentó como si fuera lo más normal. Ella rió.

"¿Luzco cómo uno?"

"¡N-no! No quise decir eso, yo sólo…" comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"Tranquilo, estaba bromeando" sonrió "Sabes, creo que me perdí. No logro acostumbrarme a este lugar ¿Dónde está la cocina?"

"La cocina…" miró a un costado y puso un dedo índice en su mentón, con rostro pensativo "…si no estoy mal, está frente a tu habitación"

Noodle se golpeó en la frente.

"¡Es cierto, que estúpida!"

"Oh, no te preocupes, me pasa seguido" 2D movió la mano para restarle importancia "Te puedo acompañar, si quieres"

"Si, seguro"

"P-pero primero, necesito ir" dijo con una mueca, metiéndose rápidamente en los baños.

* * *

><p>"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó mientras se servía agua Noodle a 2D, quién se sobaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.<p>

"No, tengo migraña" sacó un frasco de pastillas de un cajón.

"Que mierda" hizo una mueca

"Lo peor es que ahora me costará dormir" comentó luego de tragarse la pastilla bebiendo de una botella.

"Te entiendo. Yo tengo noches en las que no puedo pegar un ojo, como ésta" hizo una pausa. Tenía la excusa perfecta para entablar algún tipo de amistad con el peliazul "Ya que los dos no podemos dormir ¿Quieres hacer algo juntos, ahora?"

Hubo una pausa. 2D levantó la vista de su botella de agua y la observó, impresionado por la propuesta. ¡Mierda! Ella había querido decir algo cómo mirar TV o ensayar alguna canción, solos. Que idiota. Y claro, él la había interpretado mal.

"¡Oh, no! ¡No quise decir…!" gritó ella, intentando reparar lo antes dicho.

"¡S-si, lo sé, p-perdón!"

"¡Ya sabes, algo como amigos!" continuó explicando a los alaridos, mientras emitía una risita nerviosa. "¿Q-qué hacen los amigos?"

"Sexo" respondió rápidamente por equivocación 2D, obviamente nervioso "¡Q-QUIERO DECIR, PERDÓN, ME EQUIV…!" gritó enseguida. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como nariz de payaso.

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Tranquilo" levantó ambas manos la nipona "…tranquilo…" ambos respiraron hondo "¿Qué haces cuando no puedes dormir?"

"N-no lo sé, a-algunos juegos de video…" se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

"Ok" continuó tranquilamente "¿Quieres jugar algunos juegos de video?"

"Oh…eso estaría bien"

Y sin más, salieron de la habitación algo avergonzados.

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la mañana, Murdoc y Russel se encontraban en la cocina. Uno con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, sufriendo una terrible resaca, y otro comiendo. Adivinen quién es quien.<p>

"Por el amor de Satán, mi cabeza" murmuró Murdoc mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Amigo, debes dejar de beber tanto. Mírate, pareces…"

"Cállate, fat-ass"

"¡¿Cómo me dijiste?" se acercó y alejó su puño de forma amenazante hacia Murdoc, que se cubría la cabeza con miedo a ser golpeado. En ese momento, 2D entró en la habitación acompañado por Noodle.

"¡Debiste ver tu cara cuando perdiste la tercera vez!" rió el peliazul "¡Fue como de…! _¿Qué carajos?_" hizo una mueca imitando a su nueva amiga.

"¡Pero eso no es nada comparado con la tuya cuando te gané cinco veces seguidas! ¡No podías creerlo!" la japonesa abrió la heladera mientras 2D tomaba asiento.

"Todavía no puedo creerlo" dijo éste, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

"¡Oh, buenos días chicos!" saludó Noodle, recién percatándose de la presencia de los otros.

Éstos los observaban parados en la misma posición de antes, cómo si alguien les hubiera puesto pausa.

"¿Desde cuándo éstos dos se llevan _bien_?" preguntó Murdoc, observando con cautela.

"No…no lo sé" Russel se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Se alejó del bajista, quién emitió un suspiro aliviado en silencio.

"Ninguno de los dos podía dormir anoche…" comenzó a decir Noodle

"…así que sólo fuimos a mi cuarto a jugar videojuegos" 2D terminó la frase.

El baterista y el bajista se observaron con cara de póquer por unos segundos. El último emitió una risa sucia.

"Si, seguro, _videojuegos_" se levantó, sacó una botella de jugo de la heladera y bebió del pico mientras se acercaba a Noodle. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y tomó a la joven por la barbilla. "Ya era hora de que _nos conocieras_ mejor" sonrió macabramente.

"No, es verdad. Jugamos a las carreras, y cuando me dormí, 2D siguió con Resident Evil" se quitó la mano de Murdoc con brusquedad y lo miró a los ojos, desafiante.

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" se giró hacia 2D. Russel sólo miraba algo confundido "¡No puedes ser más idiota, face-ache!" se burló, y sin más, salió de la cocina a las carcajadas.

"Él es el idiota, no lo escuches, D" dijo Russel mientras le palmeaba la espalda a éste, que mantenía una ceja alzada.

* * *

><p>Murdoc se tiró en su cama y prendió un cigarro. Inhaló con gesto pensativo.<p>

Mierda, Noodle lograba ponerlo realmente caliente. Sólo un vistazo a ese trasero o a esas piernas bien torneadas y toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajaba en un solo instante.

Tenía que hacer algo. Instantáneamente miró su mano derecha y la bajó. Era eso o tirarse a alguna otra chica. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué recurrir a otros métodos cuando la tenía ahí, en los Kong Studios? Perfectamente podía tenerla, no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo. A demás, sabía que ella en el fondo también quería ¿Qué chica no querría acostarse con él? ¡Ninguna! Sólo quería ponérselo difícil para no parecer una zorra. De seguro era eso, si.

Otra cosa, ¡¿Qué rayos era eso de que se pasaron toda la noche con los videojuegos en el cuarto del face-ache? ¿Cuánto tenían, trece? ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Vamos, podía esperarlo del idiota, ¿Pero de Noodle?

Murdoc emitió una risita al pensar esto. 2D sí que sabía malgastar el tiempo.

En fin, Murdoc estaba seguro de que iba a tirarse a Noodle. Fuera como fuera, lo haría, y pronto. Mientras tanto…

Volvió a mirar su mano.

"Hola, amiguita"

* * *

><p>"Hey, D" la nipona levantó la caja vacía del <em>Mario Bros<em>. "¿Dónde está el juego?"

2D, que se encontraba buscando algo debajo de su cama, se asomó un segundo para ver.

"¿El juego de qu…? ¡Ah, si!" volvió a meter el brazo "Debe estar por aquí"

"Te ayudo"

Noodle se agachó y metió la mano. Tanteó entre millones de pelusas y objetos de plástico, hasta que se topó con uno muy cálido.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó divertida, sabiendo que era la mano de su amigo. Se asomó por debajo para verlo y ahí estaba, podía distinguirlo entre la oscuridad al igual que él a ella.

Vaya uno a saber por qué, se quedaron así, quietos. Por alguna razón, Noodle no quiso soltar la mano de Stu. Se sentía tan cálida, tan bien…que sonrió. Y él lo notó. El agarre se hizo más fuerte por parte de los dos. Como más seguro. Sintió la terrible necesidad de acercarse y abrazarlo. O comerlo a besos. O tal vez…

De pronto, Noodle salió de su ensoñación y se soltó rápidamente, avergonzada.

"Y-yo lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente y se levantó, con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Se sentó en la cama mirando el suelo.

2D intentó incorporarse, golpeándose la cabeza contra la madera de la cama. Agarrándose el golpe, se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

"Creo…que eso fue…" frunció el seño intentando buscar la palabra "…eso fue…"

"¿Exageradamente cursi?"

"Sip"

"Mejor lo ignoramos"

"C-creo que…"

"¡Oh, mira!" exclamó ella, intentando cambiar de tema "Aquí está el juego" agarró un disco que se encontraba a su lado en el acolchado. "Ah, no. No es. ¡Bueno, sigamos buscando!" se levantó de un salto, dejando a 2D con la palabra en la boca.

Él no lo iba a negar. Le gustaba Noodle. Desde el primer momento en el que la había visto hasta el último, por eso era tan tímido.

Era muy, muy diferente a Paula. En todos los aspectos. Por eso mismo, dudaba mucho de que le pasara lo mismo que a él.

Sin más, se levantó para ayudar a la joven en su búsqueda.


End file.
